Early Morning Scratches
by Zirolyte
Summary: A short one off fanfic. Tenten does love a liein......


Revenge is Sweet

Outside it was pitch black; Tenten rolled over and tucked her head into her pillow. She had told her team mates she was staying at a friend's house for the night, purely so she could have a lie in. _recently the training régime had become just too early starting form my liking… _At least this way she could catch up a few hours why her fellow teammates, Rock-lee and Neji, looked all over Konoha for her.

Every morning for the past week and a half, they had landed on her window sill at the crack of down and thrown missiles at her, (In Lee's case anyway) and every morning she had turned over, and pulled her covers over her head. Then it was Neji's turn to get her up. His method was, sadly for Tenten, more effective. He simply jumped off the window, dodged her weapons, went to the bathroom; filled a glass of cold water, and poured it on her head.

However, today she had told them she would be staying at her friend "Tohru's" house for the night, and for them to find her there in the morning. What she hadn't said was that there was no Tohru, and the directions she had given them led to the other side of Konoha. _Well at least they'll get their morning exercise this way_ she thought happily. So what if was risking a telling off from Neji, a lecturing about youth from Lea and a disappointed 'thumbs down' from Gai, at least she'd feel well rested for once.

She turned over and started to doze off. Just as she was on the point of sleep, she heard a noise downstairs. She looked up and frowned. She had locked her door, a burglar perhaps? In one arm her cat, in the other a kunai, she slowly made her way down stairs.

She rounded the corner at the bottom of the stair, and found a truly amusing sight. Neji had lee by the throat, in Lee's hand was the now broken door-knob. Neji released Lee and turned to face her, but before he could mutter any kind of excuse for being in her home at one in the morning, Lee had stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Tenten! It was Neji's idea-" Tenten looked at Neji, from the look her was now giving lee, this was probably true.

Lee stopped talking and then started anew. "Well you see it was our plan to go here and... –And do research! We had to find out if you were safe, we checked out the girl's house, and it was non- existent, so we came here worried about you! It's not like we thought you may have a boyfriend that you're trying to hide or any-" Once again his words were cut off this time by a large fist landing itself on top of his head. Tenten sighed. "Neji! That was uncalled for!" She sighed and looked between the guilty pair. She put on her death stare, threw her cat at Neji and snatched the door handle from Lee. Upon hearing a highly undignified squeak, she turned around.

There goes Hyuuga pride thought Neji as he held the cat out at arms length.

Tenten just chuckled. "It's only a cat Neji, it's nothing to be afraid about" She grinned; now she had something to 'persuade' them to get up later with. She plucked her cat out of Neji's hands.

"Now then, if you agree to not come and wake me up in your usual fashions EVER again, and let me have a longer lie in every day, I will not kill either of you for sneaking into my house, and I won't tell anyone about Neji's little fear, deal?"

Lee easily submitted, knowing all too well the terrible wrath Tenten could bring down on him. Neji's response however was: "I'm not scared of your cat, you simply startled me by throwing it at me, and I can beat you anyway. If we don't start training this early, how else are you going to get up to standard?"

At this, Tenten thrust her poor cat back into Neji's face, this time it had its claws out.

For the next couple of days, both lee and Neji treated her like a goddess; Lee because he was wiser not too, and Neji because he didn't want people to know how he had gained so many scratches on his perfect face. Tenten chuckled to herself, for the fist time since team Gai had been put together, training sessions were things to look forward to, after all, sitting in the Hyuuga estate, having your every need being seen to by a certain pair couldn't be all that bad… _Oh, yes_ she thought _revenge is So sweet…_


End file.
